


Take Paws and Enjoy Life

by shiny_tadwinks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, dog park au, pets au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_tadwinks/pseuds/shiny_tadwinks
Summary: Fareeha didn't plan on owning a dog, but life had other ideas in mind. Taking her new fuzzy friend to the dog park just got an added bonus if Angela will be there with her dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As a lesbian who never wants kids and doesn't like kids, I have been craving for domestic fluff in which the couple is all about their furbabies. This was originally drafted as a one-shot but my notes got away from me so this has become a slow burn, multi-chapter fic. Going to try to update this once a week until it's completed (barring work/adult responsibilities).

Fareeha set her pen down and adjusted the papers into a neat stack. She rolled out her shoulders and neck until there was an audible snap to release the tension from sitting at her desk all day. The officer would much rather be out in the field than doing paperwork but it proved to be a necessary chore of the job. However, doing it all day was nearly torture. Just as she thought she could take a moment’s rest, a few sharp raps came on her office door.

“Come in,” Fareeha called.

“Oi, Captain,” The door quickly flung open and a shorter woman with messy brown hair peaked her head in. “You need to see what was just brought in.”

Normally Fareeha would not be concerned, but the coy smile smeared across her coworker’s face was cause enough for her to be on edge. It wouldn’t be the first time, nor far from the last, that Lena’s smile would be a prelude to extra paperwork. The Captain let out an irritated sigh at that thought as she followed Lena to the small crowd of her fellow officers.

“What’s all the commotion?” Fareeha asks, pushing her way towards the center. No sooner has she asked than a small lump of fur it presented in front of her face.

“Lena and I rescued these fluffballs from an abandoned drug den earlier today,” Zarya said proudly, pulling the floppy eared puppy back into her arms. “We will be dropping these four off at the rescue shelter but thought to bring them here first. Good way to relax after hard work,” Zarya smiled. “After all, who doesn’t love dogs?”

“I’m more of a cat person,” Fareeha admits. She still couldn’t help reaching out to give the puppy in Zarya’s arms a gentle pat. Fareeha looks beyond Zarya to the cardboard box holding the other four puppies. She blinks a few times then looks to Zarya. “You said you’re taking four to the shelter, but there are five?”

The joyous look on Zarya’s face shifts sour and she shakes her head. “We can take all of them to the shelter except the husky pup.”

Fareeha moves towards the box and carefully picks up the husky as Lena continues the explanation. “The rescue shelter will take the others but they can’t afford to take on a dog in her condition,” Lena says with a light cracking of dread in her voice. The husky makes a pitiful howl as both of her front legs go abnormally limb in Fareeha’s arms. “Two of her legs are badly broken so we were advised to put her down.”

“No.”

Everyone goes silent and looks at their Captain.

“I’ll take her to the vet and see what can be done,” Fareeha adjusts her hold to be more comfortable for the pup. “That can’t be the first option.”

“And here I thought you said you were a cat person,” Zarya says with a content smirk.

“Hmph,” Fareeha furrows her brows but keeps her focus on the small puppy in her arms. The husky continues to make soft cries as she buries her face into the Captain’s armpit for comfort. “Exceptions can always be made.”

 

————————————

 

It takes the vet several hours to treat the pup and it’s just past midnight by the time Fareeha gets home to her apartment. Between the anesthetic, painkillers, and general exhaustion from the entire ordeal, the husky laid dead asleep in her arms even as she maneuvered the fluffy lump around to get her keys in the door. She nearly trips on the mewling, orange tabby as she enters and chastises the cat for continuing to hinder her every step.

“Nazli! Stop! I know your dinner is late!” Fareeha sighed, expertly avoiding her cat to place the husky on her plush leather couch. No sooner was the pup out of her arms than Nazli’s interest was piqued. The cat jumped up on the couch, sniffing the puppy’s casted left leg then the odd metallic right one. Nazli jumped when the husky twitched from the tickles of her whiskers when she moved to sniff the dog’s face.

“They couldn’t save both legs,” Fareeha explained to Nazli. “It took a lot of work to set and save her left leg but the right was far too damaged so we opted to try an experimental prosthetic.” When Fareeha popped open the can of food Nazli leapt from the sofa to the counter top. “Costly, but worth it,” Fareeha gives a small smile and spoons the contents into a dish. “She’ll need it replaced as she grows but I think she’ll be happier for it.”

Nazli keeps her eyes fixated on the dish and twitches her tail. When Fareeha sets the dish down the cat consumes it as if she hadn’t eaten for days.

“She still needs a name,” Fareeha says, giving Nazli a few light scratches on her neck while she eats. “Any ideas?”

Nazli finally looks up at Fareeha and licks her lips clean of the food that had splattered there from her eating habits. The cat meowed a few times as if to beg for a second helping of food but was met with head rubs instead. Not that she was in any position to complain about that as the meowing swiftly turns to purring.

“Hm, what about ‘Pharah’?” Fareeha’s hand is greeted with more affectionate head butts. “I’ll take that as your approval, Nazli,” she chuckles, moving over to sit on the couch beside her newest furry companion. Nazli follows suit, jumping up to cuddle securely between Fareeha and the sleeping pup. Fareeha has a moments worry of jealousy brewing in Nazli until the cat begins licking the pup’s neck and face while she lightly snores. “Good to have your support, Nazli,” Fareeha smiles as she gives her cat a few pets before reaching over and giving the same to her new dog.

In the morning Fareeha wakes up to the usual bulk of Nazli curled in a crescent shape around the top of her head but jerks with alarm when she feels a new weight pressing across her shins. She sits up to see it’s Pharah flipped on her back and tongue hanging out as she remains in a deep slumber. A smile tugs at the corner of her mouth and she leans forward to give the husky some morning belly rubs. Pharah instantly wakes up and starts fidgeting back and forth on her back while making happy grunts and snorts.

“Good to see you slept well,” Fareeha laughs as Pharah awkwardly moves to lavish her face with morning licks. She notices Pharah having trouble navigating with her casted leg but gives a sigh of relief that the pup seems to be taking rather well to her prosthetic. “There’s a dog park just down the road. What say we have some fun?”

Pharah gives an excited bark and her tail echoes her verbal enthusiasm with every swift wag.

“You want to come, too?” Fareeha turns to address Nazli. The moment Fareeha had sat up Nazli had taken the invitation to sprawl out and claim the entirely of the pillow as her own. “Ah, I see that’s a no.” Fareeha wondered how the cat was able to breathe with her face planted so deep within the pillow but shrugged it off as one of the many mysterious none would understand.

After a shower and navigating breakfast for herself and the two animals, Fareeha and Pharah make their way down the street to the dog park. The brisk autumn air is a welcomed sensation on her face and she finds herself thankful that it’s just cool enough for her to be comfortable in the well-worn hoodie she had tossed on. The husky trotting close to her side seems just as content with the day’s weather as her joyous pants and tail wags fuel their walk.

When they arrive at the dog park there are already a handful of owners there with their dogs. Some are playing fetch, others tug of war, and some chatting with each other while their dogs play tag. Fareeha pauses a few steps in and realizes she’s not entirely sure what the protocol is for a new dog at the park or if playing with other dogs will be an issue. Pharah tugs at the leash, ready to be set free and play, but Fareeha keeps her close with a light pull. “Easy, girl,” she coos, “I don’t want you to—“

“Mercy!”

Fareeha feels something big slam into her. Her legs go out from under her as she falls on her back with a hearty _thud_. She blinks the blackness and stars away from her eyes with a groan to see two pairs of sharp blue eyes staring down at her. One set belonging to Pharah and the other to a blonde woman with concern written all over her face.

“I’m sorry! I am so sorry!” the woman says, helping Fareeha slowly sit up. “Are you feeling alright? Mercy doesn’t always pay attention to what’s in her path when chasing a ball but she’s never knocked someone off their feet like this before.”

Fareeha blinks a few more times and she isn’t sure if it’s the way she hit her head or the stunning beauty of the woman before her but it’s proving hard to find words. She looks over just to the side of them and sees a boarder collie with her front end down and back end up. The dog’s tail is wagging furiously as a tennis ball peaks out from the side of her mouth.

“Here. Look at me,” the blonde says. Fareeha complies and finds the woman’s face very close to her own and staring deep into her eyes. Heat rushes up the back of her neck and straight into her cheeks. Fareeha wasn’t sure what was going on but wasn’t about to complain either. The other woman soon gave a content sigh and pulled back. “Pupils are the same size so no concussion. That’s good.”

“It’s okay. I’m fine,” Fareeha finally manages. “I’ve taken harder hits out in the field. I was just caught off guard is all,” she adds with a comforting smile.

“I’m still sorry for what happened,” the blonde sits back on the grass, clicking her tongue to call the collie over who immediately lays down at her hip. “I’m Angela, by the way, and this furry bulldozer is Mercy. We just moved to the city so this is our first time at this dog park.” Angela giggles and ruffles the top of Mercy’s head. “You know how extra excited they get when there are new smells and new friends to make.”

“I don’t, actually. I haven’t even been a dog owner for twenty-four hours yet,” Fareeha makes a hand gesture and is pleasantly surprised when Pharah trots over to sit by her side. She makes sure to reward the husky with loving pets. “I’m Fareeha and this is Pharah.”

“She’s adorable,” Angela says. “Is it alright to pet her?”

Fareeha nods.

Angela gives Pharah a light pet on the head and it isn’t long before the husky is in her lap with tail whipping back and forth. The woman giggles and complies with the puppy’s demand for more attention by ruffling her fur from her sides clear up to her face to squish her fat cheeks.

“She seems really taken with you,” Fareeha smiles as she watches the pair but is interrupted by something hard and slimy dropping into her lap. She looks down to see a tennis ball and Mercy giving excited barks of encouragement. 

“Seems it’s mutual with you and Mercy,” Angela laughs when Fareeha pulls a sour face as she touches the drool covered ball. “It’s ok to pet and play with her.”

Fareeha lobs the ball and Mercy takes off out of it. What she doesn’t expect is Pharah to tear out of Angela’s lap, barking and going after the same ball. Mercy gets to it first but Pharah is just as determined to bring the ball back. The two dogs have a weird stand off before they forget about the ball entirely and start playing tag. Fareeha can’t help but half-watch their dogs and half have an eye on the woman near her.

“So you said you just moved here?” Fareeha asks.

Angela gives a small nod. “The hospital here was in need of a new head surgeon. I couldn’t turn down the position with the added funding they’ll be giving for my research. I’m more intimidated about experiencing a new place than Mercy but I know that’ll ease in time” She pulls her knees up under her chin and turns her face towards Fareeha, “You said you’re a new dog owner. Are you new here, too?”

A doctor. So when Angela was close to her face earlier it was all strictly professional. Fareeha’s mouth twinges down into the faintest bit of a frown until she covers it up with a light laugh. “I’m the captain on the police force. Between that and living here for several years I know the city very well. So I can tell you what places should be avoided.” She pauses and feels the heat daring to rise to her cheeks again. “And if you’d like, I can give you a tour of some of the city’s hidden gems.“

“Ja!” Angela answers a bit too quickly and focuses her attention back on their dogs who have taken to rolling around next to one another in the grass. “I think Mercy and Pharah will enjoy spending more time with each other, too.”

Both dogs perk up at the mention of their names and come bounding back over to their respective humans. Pharah shows off to Fareeha that she was the one to remember to bring the ball back and drops it on the ground so as not to hinder her licking the woman’s face. “Will this Saturday work for you?” Fareeha asks in between the affectionate licks of her dog. “We can walk these two while exploring most of the neighborhood.”

“That would be excellent!” Angela says cheerfully and Fareeha feels her heart lodge itself cleanly in her throat. “Let me give you my number.”

Saturday could not come soon enough.


End file.
